naruto the king of darkness
by blazing blade
Summary: naruto has lived a horrible life but a certain deity is about to change his life for the better? or for the worst is the question?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto, pokeomn, kingdom hearts, or final fantasy if I did then xion would have been hooked up with naruto and sasuke and danzo would have ggooten there ass kicked a long time ago.

Hello my fellow authors I do apologize for not updating none of my other stories in so long I have been having allot going on in my life lately so I might not be able to update my other stories so I decided I mine as well start a new story for my readers ok this story will be straight naruto x xion that's the only pairing.

Naruto returns to the village after the sasuke retrieval mission only to be ridiculed by his father, mother, sister and both the uzumaki and namikaze clan. After being banished from both clans he goes into the darkness and cries for someone to take away his pain and his suffering little does he know that a certain dark master is watching and listening to him.

Everybody was waitng for the blond enigma, and the emo uchia bastard to return to the village. the mission was givin to shikamaru and his team by minato namikaze, the fourth hokage of the hidden leaf village. the hokage had givin this mission because his daughter naruko was to be wed to the uchia once they reach 18 in fact they had one time had sex infront of naruto when he was only 11 years old just to make fun of the fact that he couldn't get the damn clone jutsu. Naruto was considered the failure of the uzumaki and namikaze family so instead of trying to encourage him to be better they used simple thing like making him watch sasuke and his sister have sex infront of him to torture him and the funny part is that his sister agreed on having sex infront of her brother just to torture him.

In fact minato, kushina, naruko, the sensies of the rookie nine and the whole rookie nine were waiting for naruto and sasuke to return.

"Its them!" kurenai shouted as the whole gang looked toward the farthest side of the gate to see naruto carrying sasuke on his back.

As naruto approached then he saw his family running towards him. He smiled thinking that he finally got the recognession that he always wanted as a baby…… if only he knew.

He saw his sister run to him and was about to hug her when SMACK. He felt a hand go across his cheek." Naruto you pathetic excuse of a ninja look at what you did to sasuke-kun! I hate you!" she said as she and sakura and ino picked up sasuke and took him to the hospital while the other followed them while minato, kushina, and kakashi was left behind to lecture naruto even more.

"naruto what the hell were u thinking? My mission to you was to just bring back sasuke-san not leave him in a bloody pulp after this you will come to the clan council we have a few things to discuss." Minato said as he shushined back to the clan hall were the clan was waiting while kuchina just looked at naruto before muttering "damn you boy." Before she shushined away while kakashi was sending a hateful glare at his student. Naruto was left there to cry as he thought that everyone abandoned him. He cried in the darkness.

Elsewhere

A dark deity was watching the whole scene before him he was dressed in a black battle kimono with black long sleeved war pants. He had hair the color of a eerie dark black and skin so pale that at looked like if you touched his face your hand would go straight through him. He had a huge sword at his side. His eyes were sky blue with a whitscratch in the middle. His name was……. Darkrai.

Darkrai looked at his new apprentice and smirked. So my successor has finally choosen to fall into the darkness huh?" hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." He laughed as he opened a portal to the shinobi world. I guess its time I made my stand!" he said as he walked through the portal.

With naruto

Naruto was infront of his clan as they were about to pass judgment on him." Naruto you have serverly injured your sisters husband and almost cause him to lose his sharingan what do you have to say for yourself?" minato asked as he starred at his son. Naruto didn't say anything for a good minute before he slowly chuckled before" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I see I am asked to leave because of what? That I completed a mission givin to me by my so called father and all because I injured a traitor? This village has fallen minato." Naruto said as everybody looked at him in astonish that he would even call his father by his first name.

Now listen here young man you will respect your father do you understand me?" kushina asked as she was offended by narutos new attitude." I respect no one from this point on. I only respect those who deserve my respect kushina." Naruto said as everyone continued to look at him with shock in there eyes and face. Kushina had a scowl on her face as she looked her son.

Naruto that's no way to talk to your mother now apologize." Minato said but he was surprised by his sons response. "fuck you." He said and minato lost it he rushed his with the intent to hurt him for not getting the respect he and kushina deserved(coughbullshitcough) he was in reach of narutos face before naruto side stepped him and punched him in the gut. Minato fell to the floor coughing up a little blood as naruto exited the room but not before saying." You all have just sighned your death warrants you bastards!" naruto said before he slammed the door and left the clan not ever wanting anything to do with that damn clan.

A few hours later

Naruto was infront of the council waiting for his next judgment before these old fools. In here was jiraya, tsunade, kushina, minato, and the whole council including the civilian, and the ninja council.

Naruto uzumaki namikaze you are here by charged with the attempted murdur of sasuke uchia you are herby banished from the hidden leaf village." danzo said as the rest of the council cheered.

Do you really think I guve a flying fuck?" naruto asked as the whole council stopped cheering and looked at the blond in shock." I no longer wish to be here with a bunch of fools who cant tell from a body and the chakra that sealed inside of it, I no longer wish to be here filled with a bunch of fossils that cant even run a damn village right. So in truth im glad im leaving this hell hole." Naruto said as red chakra began leakin ffomr his body at a uncontrollable rate. And im glad to finally be able to spread my wings." Naruto said as he lost consciousness and passed out. But the strange part was that he was still leaking red chakra. Seeing his minato looked at inochie and said." Inochie use your mind projection jutsu theres something going on in his head and I want to know what it is." Minato said as inochie nodded his head. He quickly went through the hand signs. Mind projection jutsu!" he yelled as he tapped narutos head and naruto's mindscape was projected infront of the council what they were seeing scared the living hell out of them.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto was yelling and he was yelling loud as he grabbed his head in pain as he felt all the memories in his mind replay infront of him. He remembered the time when sasuke and his sister had sex infront of him when he was just 11 years old he remembered when all those mobs attacked him and his parents didn't do anything about it. he remembered all the pain and suffering he experienced" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" he yelled as chakra surged from his entire body.

HM**MMMMM so my container has finally lost it huh?" the kyuubi asked as he saw his host slowly walk toward the cadge. That's it boy take this damn seal off and let us persue our revenge and annilate this pathetic village!!!" he said as naruto got closer to the cadge and was about to remove the seal when someone grabbed his arm he saw that it was……. The great deity darkrai. AAAAAAAAAGH DAMN IT ITS YOU!!!" the kyuubi screamed in rage at the sight of the great deity. **

**Darkrai smirked at him and said. Aaaaaaah its good to see you to kyuubi." Darkrai said as he looked at his new successor.**

**Who are you?" naruto asked. I am the great deity of darkness, the created of the shadows, the one who created darkness itself, I am the great darkrai creater of darkness."** Darkrai said as naruto stared at him in awe.

What would a powerful deity like you would want with me?" naruto asked as darkrai chuckled at him.** Well that can be answered simply naruto. I have chosen you to succeed me as the great creater of darkness." Darkrai said as naruto looked at him in shock. Now accept the orb of darkness and become my descendent!!" he exclaimed as he held out a orb of darkness and smashed it into naruto chest. For a second there was nothing until a dark light erupted from his body and black out everything even the kyuubi's angry look in his eyes.**

Outside of narutos mindscape

Naruto had begun to fidget and twist and turn as a dark mist covered him until his whole body was covered in nobody could see anything. Until the fog had lifted. When the fog was gone everyone was shocked. He had lost all baby fat on his face. His skin had paled impressively, his whisker marks had been replace with a cross shaped scar on the left side of his cheek. His cloths had changed noticeably as well. His outfit now consist of a black sleeveless turtle neck, with black paints on and black shoulder pads.(just think of zack fair) but the most surprising thing was the big blade he had on his back. It had looked like a fusion of many different blades put together.( yea its clouds fusion sword.) naruto had looked himself over and smirked as darkrai appeared out of the shadows.** And so it begins hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Darkrai laughed as the rest of the council members looked in pure shock and horror at the killer intent both dakrai and naruto were unleashing.**

Ok that's it for the first chapter now as I said before I might not be able to update like I used to so until I update again ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 the darkness is rising

I do not own naruto, pokeomn, kingdom hearts, or final fantasy if I did then xion would have been hooked up with naruto and sasuke and danzo would have ggooten there ass kicked a long time ago.

Hello my fellow authors I do apologize for not updating none of my other stories in so long I have been having allot going on in my life lately so I might not be able to update my other stories so I decided that I would update king of darkness so here we go let the show roll but first incase some people forgot heres the main plot of the story

Naruto returns to the village after the sasuke retrieval mission only to be ridiculed by his father, mother, sister and both the uzumaki and namikaze clan. After being banished from both clans he goes into the darkness and cries for someone to take away his pain and his suffering little does he know that a certain dark master is watching and listening to him.

Everyone in the council chamber was truly frightened by the power that naruto and this new dark figure was creating only one had the courage and the stupidity to fight them and that was danzo. what a dumbass.

"Who are you to come into konoha business that has nothing to do with you?" danzo asked now staring at the dark god with hatred in his one eye. Darkrai could only laugh at danzos stupidity."** Foolish mortal I have choosen naruto as my successor so it has everything to do with me, not only that but** **what many of you don't realize is that **I am the creator of the namikaze clan!" darkrai said as many of them were shocked beyond all probability even more so minato who yelled out." That's impossible our clan creators name my great grandfathers name was manato namikaze there is nor was never any name mentioned of a god named darkrai." Minato said angrily as dakrai just laughed at him.

**"Of course not you idiot! Ok ill explain reall simple for you were do you think all bloodlines originate from?he asked as everyone looked confused. It was true most of them didn't know were ther bloodlines had come from. You bloodlines originated from ether demons or legendary beings such as myself!!" darkrai said as everyone looked at him in shock. ** However minato yelled out

"THAT'S A LIE THERE IS NO WAY THAT OUR MOST POWERFUL BLOODLINES COULD HAVE COME FROM NO GOOD BASTARD- SHANG he never got the chance to finish his sentence as naruto appeared next to him with a smaller version of his sword at minato neck. "Say one more word and you die minato!" naruto said as minato was dumb founded at the speed naruto had used to get from across the room to his face.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH that's enough naruto you don't have tp frighten these fools any more." Darkrai said as naruto removed the blade form minatos neck and back flipped towards darkrai before stopping at a halt from next to the deity as he began to reconstruct his blade to its statues.**

"Now as I was saying all clans with bloodlines have been originated from different gods and demons." I wasn't the only one who gave the namikaze the ability to travel at warped speeds. The ability to warp I gave the namikazes. The ability to warp at lighting speed was one of my brethrens zapdos the thunder bird." Darkrai said as minato looked at him in shock that if it wasn't for this god in front of him he wouldn't have bendable to create the hirashin.

"Not only that but the one who created the rinnegan is the supreme god know as arceus!" darkrai said

"ive heard about him legend has it that he was the one who helped the sage of six paths combat the ten tails. Naruto said with darkai nodding to him.

**"Indeed he is the most powerful being in the universe. That old bastard."** Darkrai said as he chuckled to himself.

"It doesn't matter this whole surpreme god of the universe isn't anything special. If anything im more worthy of this power then he is." Sasuke said arrogantly.

…………………..

…………………………..

…………………………………………..

"dumbass." Naruto said as he decided to silence him once and for all. Naruto held his hand out at the uchia opened palm as a dark orb appeared in his hand.

"Shadow style: dark void rasengan!" naruto yelled as the spere was sent at sasuke and exploded on contact, but the strange part was that the darkness was now spreading to sasuke and covering near his eyes as it burned them to in extent

Just for the record i didn't create this jutsu it was suggested by majestic star arceus this jutsu was a great idea and all credit for this jutsu goes to him it anybody needs help in creating jutsu's I have a couple that im not using in my stories yet or contact majestic star arceus he has some good ideas as well.

AHHHHHH MY EYES!" sasuke yelled as he hit the ground yelling as the dark cover disappeared from his eyes but his eyes were now dull and…………………………………. White a pure whiteness.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LAST UCHIA?" homura asked seeing the uchias eyes were now pure white.

"That's simple I took away his eyes." Naruto said asif it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHAT??" everyone in the room yelled out as there were astonished and stupefied.

"Its really simple my technique is called dark void rasengan its another version of my regular dark rasengan only with a little added effect to it. the dark void rasengan hits my foe and traps them in a genjutsu. that's the first affect the second effect is that I can use the dark elements inside of the sphere and eats away the bloodline of course I can give it back but that's only if I see fit." Naruto said as danzo yelled out. YOU MUST GIVE THE UCHIA BACK HIS BLOODLINE WE MUST HAVE THE SHARINGAN BACK IN THIS VILLAGE.!!" he yelled but naruto only looked at him then his normal blue eyes changed. The regular blue was in them but a strange pattern in his eyes changed there was now a star shape in them only it was jet black.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH its seems you have learned how to activate the kuroi hoshi." Darkrai said as he was glad to see that his disciple has obtained his new found powers. **

"What is this kuroi hoshi?" minato asked

**"The kuroi hoshi is a doujutsu. It has the power over all dark elements, also its has the ability to grow black wings it has another ability but we cant reveal that yet. Darkrai sais as naruto deactivated his doujutsu.**

"We'll be leaving now but." Naruto stopped for a second he turned around and looked at the uchia and smirked before looking at the yondaime." In 5 years I will return when I return minato ill challenge you to a fight and whoever wins gets the forbidden scroll!!" naruto said as he looked at minato with his kuroi hishi on as minato stared at him with anger in his eyes.

"ill see you in five years." naruto said as he opened a portal and he and darkrai walked through leaving a dumb founded council a sharingan less sasuke and a fuming minato.

Elsewhere

Naruto and darkrai appeared in front of a village. it was night fall.

"Well this is your new home naruto." Darkrai said as naruto stared at the front gates as they opened and his life would forever change.

Well that's it for this chapter sorry it was kind of short had to rush the chapter but yea special thanks to majestic arceus for the jutsu expect darkness to light between now and Sunday

Ja-ne

Blazing blade


End file.
